Percy Jackson Lemons
by seriliea
Summary: Uncommon pairing lemons. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Frank x Piper**

 _Takes place in The House Of Hades and The Blood Of_ Olympus.

Piper moaned softly as she plunged two fingers through her pink, pussy lips. She couldn't stop thinking about Frank. The way he changed so much from Venice, him becoming bulkier and taller turned Piper on. After a few minutes, Piper came all over her bed.

On the next day when Piper was going to use the toilet, as she opened the door slightly she found Frank naked. Piper bit her lips, looking at his meaty pole. He was several times bigger than Jason, and his muscles turned her on so much. She wanted to fuck him, right now.

"Pipes! Where are you?" Jason exclaimed, finding Piper.

Piper quickly closed the bathroom door and headed up to help Jason with whatever he needed help with.

 _ **In Pylos**_

Piper was following Frank through Pylos, to find poison. Truth was, Piper doesn't really care about the poison. All she wanted to do was fuck Frank. And she decided that she was going to fuck him in this trip, no matter what.

As Frank came back from retrieving the poison, he told Piper about how his relatives seemed to dislike him. Piper could hear the wistfulness in his voice. She was about to comfort him, but then an idea popped into her mind.

"Oh Frank, they just dont realise how.. big you are yet." Piper smirked as she moved closer to Frank, feeling up his chest.

"Umm, Piper?" Frank asked, confused.

"Just.. wondering how much you've grown." Piper then shifted her hands to his crotch, feeling his long, hard pole.

"You're so fucking big." Piper let out a moan as she felt his cock. Frank stayed silent. Piper then got on her knees and unbuttoned his jeans, and Frank's huge cock springed out and hit her on her face softly.

She smirked as she grabbed his cock, squeezing it as his precum oozed out slowly. Piper licked his glans, while staring at him.

"Piper.. I dont think we should be doing this." As Frank said that, Piper took his glans into her mouth which earned a moan from him. She moaned softly as his meat grew bigger.

Piper stared at him intensely, not missing eye contact as she licked his tip. With a groan, Frank gathered Piper's soft hair and pushed her down on his cock. Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn't resist. Piper took his shaft into her throat and dove down taking his entire manhood into her throat, Her hands shifted to his knees, gagging on his gigantic cock for a few minutes before she pulled away with a moan, leaving Frank's cock glistering and dripping with precum and saliva.

Piper hurrily took off her jeans, revealing her soaking wet white panties as she took them off as well, and positioned herself against a rock so her curvy ass would stick out. She didn't even needed to ask, Piper screamed in unison with Frank in pleasure as he entered her entrance.

"FUCK YES!" Piper moaned as she shook her hips, while Frank groaned and thrusted in and out. The constant thrusting and his size made it hard for Piper to have control over her body. With each thrust, her body shivered with pleasure. Suddenly, Frank's member went even deeper and slammed against her g-spot violently. Piper screamed, while Frank leaned forward, his face beside her's and rolled up her shirt and pushed her bra down before squeezing her huge perky tits with his hands roughly.

"Kiss me, Frank!" Piper immediately grabbed his head and turned around and kissed him. Both of them sucked on each other's tongues, while their skin rubbed against each other. Frank continued sawing into Piper aggressively, his balls slamming against Piper's lower lips each time he thrusted.

"OHH FUCK~! I'M GONNA CUM!" Piper screamed as she thrusted her hips backwards.

"I'm gonna cum, too!" Frank exclaimed. As he tried to pull out, Piper used one hand to push his back towards her.

"Piper! What are you doin- UGGHH!" Frank groaned with Piper as she tightened on him, his large rod getting squeezed while shooting out thick ropes of hot semen directly into her womb.

After a few minutes, Piper collapsed onto the sand in exhaustion with Frank following along. He finally pulled his cock out, which revealed Piper's cum-filled pussy dripping onto the sand.

"Oh fuck.. That was amazing. Let's get back to the Argo II."

But Frank had other plans. Frank stood up and rubbed his glans against Piper's anus. She shrieked and looked back, Frank's cock was harder than before. His veiny large rod was twitching, begging for pleasure.

"Frank.. We don't have much time left." Piper whimpered nervously before Frank forced his glans inside her ass.

"FRAAAANNKK!" Piper screamed as she came just from having his dick in her. More of Frank's cum flowed out of her pussy as she scooped up some of the dripping semen and tasted it. Frank saw this as a yes to proceed and rammed his dick deeply into her ass, stretching her anus while he gripped onto her ass cheeks tightly.

"Piper.. You're so freaking tight!" Frank groaned as he thrusted in and out roughly, his dick rubbing against her walls roughly without lube, his precum soon coating her walls. Piper moved her ass up and down towards Frank's vigorous thrusting, while constantly fingering her cum-filled pussy.

Frank's fingers dug into Piper's ass cheeks as he groaned. Piper's tight ass was too much for him to handle as he thrusted his entire length inside, his dick twitching and filling her ass with his semen. Piper's fingers dug into the sand as she screamed and came.

Frank fell backwards in exhaustion. Both him and Piper layed on the beach for a few minutes. "Well, Uh.. I think we should go now." Frank said, embarrassed as he quickly put his clothes back on, while Piper smirked and slipped her clothes back on as well, not bothering to wash Frank's cum from her holes.

"We're definitely doing this again." Piper gave Frank a peck on the cheek as they walked back to the Argo II.

 _I might take requests, just send me a PM and if I like the idea I'll do it! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frank x Calypso**_

Frank was spacing out in a cafe in New Rome when someone came to sit at the table he was sitting at. He looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hey Frank! How's it going?"

It was Leo Valdez.

"Leo? I-I thought you were dead!"

Frank leaned over the table to give him a hug.

Then Frank noticed sitting beside Leo was a beautiful woman with pale skin and blonde hair. The woman cleared her throat.

"I almost forgot to introduce both of you! Frank, this is my girlfriend Calypso. Calypso, meet Frank."

"Nice to meet you, Frank." Calypso extended her hand.

"I could say the same." Frank shook her hand.

Leo and Frank then talked in the cafe for hours, Leo telling Frank how he survived and what he had been up to recently. Soon, night fell and Frank help arranged a room for the couple to stay. Calypso was still out shopping, and as she noticed the time she rushed back to the hotel but got lost. She ended up in a hot spring, getting sidetracked as she set her stuff in the locker room before changing to her bathrobe. The hot spring had only one bath, and it was a mixed one at that. But it was late at night, there would probably be no one at the bath, right? She thought to herself as she walked towards the bath. She opened the door, and the hot breeze hit her. Calypso was exhausted, from travelling for these few months with Leo. She deserved at least a hot spring. But as she got closer to the bath, she heard a male moan. Calypso's heart pumped, and as she got closer she realized the man was Frank Zhang.

Frank stroked his shaft as he thought about Calypso. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was, and the entire conversation he tried not to stare at her. Gods, if only he could paint her beautiful face with his semen.

Calypso was shocked upon seeing how huge his manhood was, it was way bigger than Leo's. but her shock soon turned into lust. She grinned before walking closer to Frank, sitting beside him on the rock as he was masturbating. She cleared her throat, and Frank opened his eyes in shock and immediately backed away, trying to cover his meat. His glans was still sticking out even though he used both hands, and Calypso licked her lips.

"I-I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Leo about this." Frank said as he scuttled away, and Calypso gritted her teeth in anger as he left before she could even reply. She had to find a way to his huge cock somehow.

Frank was in his room, staring at the ceiling.

Shit, what if she tells Leo about this? Leo would tease him to no end. But more importantly, how could he think about trying to fuck his best friend's girlfriend? No, he wouldn't. Frank decided that he would stop his immoral thoughts about Calypso and go to sleep.

The next day, Frank was in his praetor office looking through a few notes when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said, and Calypso entered. She wore skin-tight jeans, and a white shirt without any bra. Frank tried not to get hard.

"Hey Frank, I was wondering if you could help me with archery."

"Sure I guess.."

Frank then led Calypso to the training grounds, the nearest one being a few minutes away. As they entered, the place was empty. Calypso started to get wet. This was her chance.

Her lust made it hard for her to control the bow. Every shot she took, she missed would either hit the bottom, or it was way too high. Frank stepped behind her, and guided her on how to use the bow. He was so close to her, he could smell her scent. He was slowly getting hard, his huge manhood rubbing against her pussy through the fabric. Frank backed away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.."

Calypso dropped the bow and rubbed his huge manhood through his pants.

"Shh.. we all have our needs."

Calypso smirked, before unzipping his pants. His huge cock flung out, and she wasted no time in getting on her knees to suck it. She bobbed her head up and down aggressively, and Frank didn't stop her. Each time she bobbed her head, she would lick every inch of his cock. Finally, Calypso let go of his cock and moved to his balls. Frank threw his head back as she sucked on his balls roughly, both of them being covered in Calypso's saliva. She gave his balls a final kiss, before resuming to taking his glans in her mouth again. Frank groaned. "Screw it.." he muttered as he grabbed Calypso's braid and forced her head onto his cock. Her eyes widened as his huge manhood entered and stretched her throat, she swore it was touching her stomach.

Leo entered the training grounds, following his tracking device. He had planted the device in Calypso's jeans, so he would knew where she were. He decided to follow her and give her a surprise, until he neared the archery grounds and heard choking and gagging sounds. He peeked around the corner to see his best friend facefucking his girlfriend. Fire was beginning to form around his clothes, but his anger soon turned into lust as he saw Calypso placed her hand at Frank's butt and pushed him forward so his cock went even deeper as she gagged even harder. He had never seen Calypso like this.

Frank groaned, "I'm gonna cum!"

He deposited a streams of cum over and over again directly into her stomach, and Calypso squirted, while staring at him. After a few minutes, Calypso finally removed herself from his cock and licked her lips.

Frank immediately yanked her jeans off which earned a moan from her. Her pussy was soaking wet, and Frank pushed her down and wasted no time in shoving his manhood into her tiny love hole. It took a few tries to get in due to his size, and when he was in both of them screamed in pleasure.

"Shit.. You're so damn tight!"

Frank groaned as he slammed into her womb.

"FUCK! You're too fucking big!"

Calypso wrapped her legs around him, and Frank placed his hands beside her and started thrusting into her nonstop. Frank grabbed one of her breasts, they weren't as big as Piper's but they would do. Frank squeezed hard, which earned another scream of pleasure from Calypso. She grabbed his head and pushed him down onto her lips, sucking on his tongue.

Leo stroked his cock harder. Calypso had never forced him to kiss her during sex. He had to wait for her permission for everything, but Frank didn't. Somehow the feeling of betrayal got him hard.

Frank released from the kiss as he moaned into Calypso's ear. His precum soaked the walls of her pussy, and his size was gaping it. He stopped thrusting suddenly, before he stood up and grabbed Calypso's hips towards him. He grabbed her legs, before rubbing his huge cock onto her pussy. Calypso was now looking upwards towards Frank, while Frank was looking down towards Calypso.

"This position.."

Calypso moaned, biting her lips as she waited for him to insert his dick. After a few more seconds, Frank tightened his grip onto her legs and dropped his hips as his huge meat entered her pussy easily, due to him gaping her earlier. Both of them moaned in unison as Frank forced his entire manhood into her genitalia, his balls touching against her pussy lips. Frank pumped in and out for a few more minutes, before he felt his climax coming. Calypso squeezed her clit as she was about to cum.

"Oh my gods. Don't stop, don't stop, don't fucking stop."

Calypso moaned as she squeezed her clit even faster.

Frank pumped even harder, and he moaned as his he pumped his entire cock in, and he felt her juices pouring all over his cock.

"FUCK YES!"

Calypso squirted all over his crotch, and Frank pulled out and aimed his manhood at her face. With a few more strokes, he groaned as he shot his first load on her face. A stream of cum landed on her left eye, and she closed it as she stocked her tongue out. The second line of cum painted her nose to her left eye, another towards the chin, and he groaned as he felt another load coming. He stroked his cock even faster, and her cheeks were painted white by his semen. Her forehead was also covered. Frank moved his dick to her tongue, rubbing the remnants of his sperm all on her tongue. He grabbed his phone, and as Calypso realised he was taking a photo she stopped licking up his cum and sticked her tongue out at the camera. "Gonna use me as material?"

Calypso teased.

Frank just cleared his throat and headed towards the man's bathroom at the training grounds.

Leo came as he saw Calypso squirt. This was something that he didn't know of as well. He had never hear or seen her squirt, neither had he seen her take a facial. She always declined getting facials from him.

Calypso licked up the cum as she followed Frank into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and joined Frank in the shower. As he turned on the showerhead, Calypso stroked his cock from behind.

"Round 2..?"

Calypso smirked.

It was clear Frank wasn't going to deny as he made her get on all fours, and he grabbed her braid before entering her tiny anus.

"OOOHHH FUCK!"

Calypso screamed, his huge cock taking her anal virginity. Frank groaned, her ass was squeezing so hard on his dick it hurt.

Leo hurriedly followed Calypso, and before he entered he could already hear Calypso's moans. Leo hid in one of the stalls which gave a perfect view of Frank drilling Calypso. He started to get hard, and he masturbated again.

Frank pulled her hair, before leaning forward to kiss her and he shoved his dick in slowly, inch by inch until his entire manhood was in her crack.

"You're too tight, Calypso.. I'm gonna cum soon..!"

Frank moaned as he drilled and gaped her ass, and Calypso gripped onto the floor even harder. She bit her lips as he pulled her hair.

"Hng.. You're gaping my ass.. Don't pull out, Frank... I want to feel you finish inside me, please..?"

Frank got harder as he heard her begged. His speed got even faster, and his hips slammed against her ass roughly without mercy.

"I'm cumming..! Ughhh!"

Frank groaned as he unloaded into her ass, and Calypso's legs shivered as she fell to the floor with Frank pinning her down. Her eyes rolled up into her back in pleasure as her pussy squirted from being anal-fucked.

Leo moaned as well, his moans being covered by Frank and Calypso's as he came all over the shower floor. He panted heavily, and he took a few minutes to recompose himself. He saw Frank still lying on Calypso, his cum flowing out of her ass and he took the chance to flee the scene.

Frank lied on her for a few more minutes before finally getting up and using the showerhead.

 _An hour later.._

"Thanks for your "training" today, Frank."

Calypso smirked as they both walked out of the training wall. Frank kept silent, but Calypso leaned forward and kissed him, he didn't reject as he sucked on her tongue. He rubbed her crotch while she rubbed his, and they kissed passionately for a few more minutes before Calypso released the kiss.

"I guess we're fuck buddies now."

Calypso said, before flashing him her tits and left the training hall.

They had spent the whole afternoon having sex.


End file.
